Marie Antoinette
"''If people have no bread, let them eat cake."''' Austria I was born on November 2, 1755 in my beautiful homeland of Austria. My childhood was filled with happy days of horseback riding and picnics in the summer; sledding and ice skating in the winter. I had nearly 20 siblings to keep me company. My father was the Emperor of Austria, granting the family much wealth and power. Sadly, as a young girl, I had to watch my father die on his death bed from a fever. Going through this experience enabled me to become stronger and independent. My mother, Empress Maria Theresa, soon decided to arrange a marriage for me. When I was only 14 my mother arranged a marriage for me to Louis XVI. The whole marriage was done by proxy and I was confused by it at first. With only a small picture of him I sat there in the Habsburg Palace wondering how things would go. I packed all my bags knowing this is better for my mother. I did not want to leave her but I had to. She put me in her chest game of Europe. When I got to the border after riding for several days there was a country change I had to go through. They took everything, my dog, my dress, they even had me bathed. In Versailles When I went to the border change I was put in entire new clothes all which where French. Even though I was mad about all this, I like their clothes. When I got to the Palace of Versailles I was shocked. There where so many people there to see me. When I stepped out of the carriage and went toured the Palace it was dead silent. That single sentence my mother said to me before i left was still ringing in my head, "All eyes will be on you, my little Antoine". Many people handed me flowers on the way in. When I got in I was taken right to my Royal Apartments. They were fully furnished with velvet chairs and gold trimmings. I was amazed at everything in the palace. When I was there for the first couple of weeks I was bored. The king barely saw me at times so I was there doing nothing but eat cakes and going to church. I needed a new friend to talk to. Well one night in the Hall of Mirrors I was having a small Reception. I heard about a beautiful girl coming from England. I had never met an English person before so I was excited. When she walked in she was introduced to me. I was dazzled by her and I knew we were going to be friends. Finally I had met someone that I could talk to. I wanted Elizabeth the move to Versailles to stay for a while before she was to move back to England. Elizabeth had debt and could not own a place of her own so I paid off everything. Elizabeth, having some noble blood in her, found out parts of her family. It was not long when Elizabeth found out she was a Duchess. As Elizabeth and I became closer and closer I made Elizabeth Governess of the Children of France. As a result of this, Elizabeth was given 13 fully furnished Apartment rooms in the Palace all to herself. Elizabeth and I did everything together, went to balls and parties, loved to go to operas, both loved the fashion and food at Versailles. The time came that Elizabeth had to go back to England. Even though Cad came to France a lot to see her, he wanted her back home. Even though Elizabeth had to move back to England, I still kept in touch. Elizabeth was still the Governess of the Children of France. Encounter with the Spanish Gentleman Still upset about Elizabeth moving I went on with life. It got boring again after a while. But one day everything changed. We were in war with Spain and a Spanish ship had just sunk. There was a warning about a man that escaped from the exploding ship and in the streets. That day Louis went for a hunt it was very silent. I then heard a loud knock at the door. French guards flew passed me with their guns aiming at the door. I stood there for a moment knowing I had to act fierce and not scared. They opened the door; it was the Spanish gentleman they were hunting for. I went towred him then looked over at the old garrote. I glanced at him, he was very hansome. They locked his head and arms in the device and left the room from my command. I wanted to make Louis happy so I started interrogating him. He would not talk so I started cranking the machine. I, be ing a blonde, believed everything he said. I kissed him and told him Thank you and aimed my gun. But suddenly he kicked me and made me miss fire. The bullet went straight at the chain and his hands were free. Suddenly my heart started pounding. I was so scared I couldn’t call the guards. I still kept my bravery and went on pulling back the chain on his neck. He grabbed me and through me across the room into the fencing room. I then grabbed my engraved epee. He came running to me so I started cutting his chest as fast as I could. Not even thinking about the guards at this point he quickly took over the battle. He knocked my sword out of my hand and pointed me to the ground. I knew now I had no choice but to follow his orders. But he did not kill me, instead kissed me. I was so surprised I wasn’t his lunch. I was so scared and shaky that I called the guards. It was too late though, he was gone. He ran out of the window and took a Palace horse. I knew this would not be the last of him. Captured from Spain Months after the encounter with the Spanish gentlemen I went out to an opera while my husband went hunting out in the country of France. I went to go get a glass of champagne when five guards came and captured me. They were Spanish assassins and were working for the king. They stuffed me into the back of a locked carriage and drove off. Many guards in Paris where looking and stopping ever carriage they saw. It was too late and I was in Spain by the time they put a stop to everyone going passed the border. When I was at the King he laughed at my face and put me into a tower where I was to stay until Spain took over France. After weeks of staying in the tower a guard came to me with a flower. He said it was from a woman named Elizabeth. I was so happy I sniffed the flower and tears came out. But then a letter dropped out of the flower. I opened it and I was shocked. The English EITC was coming to get me. I was so happy that I was going to get out of this place. A day later I looked outside the tower. I heard gun shots and looked. Many French and English soldiers were marching in. Then after hours of gun shots being fired the Spanish gave up. I was taken to the English ship, Victory and met the King of England. I hugged my Husband and the King tightly. Then I looked over, it was the Spanish gentleman. He introduced his self and we were on the way to Paris. New Child After a couple of years after the capture I was walking in the garden. I came back into my Apartments and heard a noise. It was a baby and with it a letter. It was from Johnny the Spanish gentleman. It asked if I would take care of the baby and act like it was a part of Royalty. I told Louis about it and he was fine with it because there was no way it could get in the way of France. New France Because of my capture from the Spanish and the varrious riots of the people of France, the Court of Versailles planned something out for me. They wanted me to be safer and told me to pack my things. They told me I was going to New France to be hidden for a while until things calm down. I wasn’t allowed to take my real children but I was allowed to take the one Johnny gave me. I decided I would name it Grace and packed her things as well. No one outside of the court knew where I was headed. I set sail on my ship knowing I would miss everyone in France. I then took out my book all about Carnations with the flower Elizabeth gave me. I smiled and cried. I wished she could see me again. Exiting the boat I stepped on what was called Port Royal. Many English people where there to greet me from the EITC. I looked closely and saw Elizabeth. She ran to me and hugged me tightly. Then she whispered into my ear that Johnny was the Governor of Padres del Fuego. I wanted to see how he was doing so I and Elizabeth sailed to him. When we got there he smiled and saw that Grace was five years old. He cried and hugged her. She was scared and ran to me. He told me that no one can know she is my daughter for a while. So I kept her with me until that time came. Quotes ﻿"There is nothing new except what has been forgotten."'' "No one understands my ills, nor the terror that fills my breast, who does not know the heart of a mother." "I was a queen, and you took away my crown; a wife, and you killed my husband; a mother, and you deprived me of my children. My blood alone remains: take it, but do not make me suffer long." '' ''"Courage! I have shown it for years; think you I shall lose it at the moment when my sufferings are to end?" "I have seen all, I have heard all, I have forgotten all." Trivia Questions What is Marie Antoinettes favorite dog? Where is Marie Antoinette from? How do you spell Marie Antoinettes real name? Taste in Fashion and Food Well everyone knows how I am a freak when it comes to fashion. I love my puffy dresses and fancy tall feathers. Many people admired my creative ways of fashion. I love wide panniers under my dresses. I love nature and flowers also. I love the new hair fashion in France. The taller the hair the more power you have. So in order to show people I have alot of it I make my hair very tall. I also love my sweets and things. I like cakes, crumpits, bon bons, candies, chocolate, sugared fruits, and many more. I love very nice champagne and chamborde. S320x240.jpg|Me and the Duchess of Polignac (Elizabeth Bane) Rose-in-Marie-Antoinette-rose-byrne-6770563-1440-946.jpg|Me with the Duchess of Polignac (Elizabeth Bane) Rose-in-Marie-Antoinette-rose-byrne-6770567-623-514.jpg|Me with Duchess of Polignac (Elizabeth Bane) Tumblr lek9x5XHTx1qaj9lko1 500.png|Me and Duchess of Polignac (Elizabeth Bane) Vogue-september-2006-group.jpg|Court of Versailles Marie,louis,xvi,marie,antoinette,18th,century,baroque,black-737ba96e2a15be40a258fb5d51e01ac0 h.jpg|Carriage Marie Antoinette 2.jpg|Me and Louis Marie-Antoinette-movie-13.jpg|Me and Elizabeth laughing Laduree.jpg|Cakes. Category:POTCO Category:Royalty Category:Non-Pirates